


Morning Exercises

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “Get your bloody arse back in bed right now""I would love to, but I have some training to do"





	Morning Exercises

Mornings usually meant getting out of bed at a ungodly hour, going down to the kitchen and consuming whatever food is within arms reach and then training/studying/researching. The only day that broke this ritual was a Sunday. You see, a Saturday was the same as any other day but also added the weekly shop on top. Sunday was the day of rest, and it was up to whoever as to whatever they did, which usually resulted in everyone being able to sleep in until the afternoon. 

That was, everyone except for Erik.

Erik liked to keep up his training, and would often be out having a run of the grounds in the morning. But he also liked to treat himself. Erik would let himself have an extra hour in bed, and wouldn’t push himself physically too hard. So as the sun rose, so did Erik.

Or, well, he tried too. Last night had been a very flexible night, and Erik woke to a different but recognisable bedroom. Blinking against the warm light, Erik groaned, body aching from yesterday's activities. Against him was a warm body, pressed toe to shoulder together. He hummed in happiness, settling back down for a few moments and watching his lover breathing gently next to him. Like this, Charles looked younger, around his early twenties. The frown line which seemed to be favoured accessory of the telepath were faded away, his plump lips parted as gentle breaths ghosted Erik’s shoulder. He smiled in his sleep, a fleeting stretch of lips, accompanied by a flutter of eyelashes and raising of brows, but quickly wiped off again. 

Although Erik could stay like this forever, wrapped in comfort and feeling content, he had a routine to maintain. So slowly, Erik began to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the obscenely large bed, and finding his pyjama bottoms hed thrown off in a haste last night. Pulling the elastic up around his waist, Erik sat back down and admired the way the sun was starting to push its way through the heavy curtains. The room was casted in a heavenly glow, the dark panelled walls were glistening in the early morning sunlight. 

Erik sighed happily, deciding today was going to be a good day, and pushed off the bed to get his day started.

Although he didn’t get very far.

Erik was pulled back to sit on the bed, and then tugged back further, as a tired and hoarse voice let out a low groan of protest. Looking over his shoulder, Erik saw that Charles had grabbed onto the waistband of his bottoms, and had started pulling Erik back towards him.

“Wha…” Erik chuckled, and started to stand again, only to be answered by a annoyed groan and a harder tug. Erik laughed, turning back, he saw Charles has cracked open one of his stunningly blue eyes and was now glaring up at Erik in protest. “Hello.”

“Get your bloody arse back in bed right now,” Charles’ practically growled into the pillow his face was half buried in. Erik grinned at the sight of a still half asleep Charles trying to be commanding. As his hair was sticking up in all directions and there was drool all over his pillow, Erik didn’t take it very seriously. 

“I would love to, but” Erik teased, “I have some training to do.”

“Fuck training.” Charles complained, pouting. Tightening his hold on the elastic, Charles gave and over enthusiastic tug and managed to get Erik to shuffle backwards. Triumphant that Erik was now closer, Charles shoved his hand down the back of Erik’s trousers and grinned up at him. “I have other ideas on how you can get some exercise in.”


End file.
